Guess Who's Knocking?
by Millie
Summary: Sharon has just come home from a wonderful date with a wonderful woman...but someone else has decided to ruin her evening.


Sharon sipped her glass of wine and smiled as an elegant finger twirled a strand of her curled hair. "You have gorgeous hair," a deep voice, that could rival her own, whispered.

"Thank you," Sharon reached out and took the wine glass from her charming date before leaning over to place the glasses on her coffee table.

It had been a beautiful evening. Kathy was a gorgeous surgeon Sharon had happened upon quite on accident. As head of F.I.D., Sharon had a case to wrap up with an officer in the traffic bureau. Kathy had been taking care of a parking ticket and when she'd happened to drop her clutch and Sharon had happened to pick it up, a curiosity blossomed between them. Kathy, a more flamboyant lesbian than the on-the-down-low-straight-and-narrow Captain Raydor, had slipped her number to the flustered Sharon. After much tossing and turning, Sharon had worked up the courage to make the phone call, and she was certainly glad she had. They had shared sushi and drinks at Urasawa, and unprepared to part for the night, Sharon had invited Kathy back to her Los Angeles bungalow.

Cuddled up so close on the couch, Sharon felt comfortable. This was the first date in a long while that Sharon had actually felt this way. So it seemed natural that after setting the wine glasses on the coffee table, Sharon Raydor leaned forward and cupped a gorgeously smooth cheek. Staring in to sparkling blue eyes, Sharon felt pleasantly lost in the new person seated across from her.

Kathy willingly leaned in, capturing Sharon's lips in her own. The connection was tender at first, a wondering tongue slipping out to gently glide between parted lips. Sharon sighed contentedly, moving forward to deepen the kiss. She could feel Kathy smiling against her lips, taking her sigh as encouragement to gently suck Sharon's lower lip before biting it. Sharon laughed and pulled away to rest her forehead against Kathy's.

Kathy let her fingers trail down Sharon's arms. "I had a wonderful night."

"I did, too." Sharon smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to Kathy's again.

"Can we do this again?" Kathy grinned, and leaned back to reach for her wine glass, letting her fingers entwine with Sharon's as she did so.

"I think…" Sharon leaned over to get her own, "I think I would like that."

"You know, I wasn't sure you'd call." Kathy admitted after sipping her wine.

Sharon grinned, "really? Why?"

"I wasn't sure a Captain at the LAPD would even be gay." Kathy trailed her thumb over the back of Sharon's hand.

"Well there happen to be a few LGBT people in the LAPD. It's not a crime." Sharon grinned, though her smile seemed to fall when both women heard a hurried rapping on the front door.

"I didn't know you were expecting anyone." Kathy laughed, but her brow quickly creased. The pang of hurt, pain, and fear that gripped at Sharon's heart must have displayed on her face. _Shit_.

"I wasn't," Sharon, thinking quickly, pulled Kathy in for another kiss before untangling their fingers and setting her wine glass on the coffee table. "I'm really sorry, let me just…"

"No, it's all right; go ahead." Kathy smiled up at her before leaning back into the couch, sipping her wine.

Sharon took in the bright red hair of her companion, the way she so elegantly set on her couch, sipped her wine. She was beautiful, but Sharon was afraid her visitor might ruin it all.

Hearing another round of hurried knocking, Sharon quickly turned on her heel and went to answer her door. She was not surprised to find a teary eyed blonde on her front porch. She was, however, surprised to find Joel tucked under one arm, and a duffel bag in the other. "Oh, Jesus Christ Brenda Leigh."

"What? I was…uh, you look…beautiful." Brenda tried to use the sleeve of her shirt to wipe at her eyes. "What were you doin'?" She attempted to peer in to Sharon's house, as if she sensed someone else's presence.

Sharon put one hand on her hip and scratched her forehead with the other. "What are you doing here?"

"Were you on a date?" Brenda almost looked hurt. But she had no right to look hurt, did she?

"I'm still on a date." Sharon sighed.

"Oh, good heavens," Brenda gasped, nearly dropping both the cat and her bag. "I…uh…I'm sorry, Sharon. I can…"

"Is something wrong?" Kathy appeared at Sharon's side, her arm easily sliding around her waist.

Brenda's eyes widened as she took in the sight of Sharon with another woman embracing her. Sharon could tell she didn't like it. This knowledge made her stiffen in Kathy's embrace.

"Oh," Kathy's arm dropped from around Sharon.

Sharon's eyes slid closed and she leaned her head against the front door, wanting nothing more than to bang it over and over again.

"I can go, if you want." Kathy turned and was walking in to the living room before Sharon could stop her.

"No, you really don't need…"

"No, it looks like you have some things to take care of." Kathy threw over her shoulder as she slid back in to her heels, wincing a little as she did so. She reached for her clutch and then gave Sharon a tight smile.

Sharon just covered her eyes and shook her head. This was _not_ how she had envisioned the night ending. "I'm sorry," Sharon whispered as Kathy stepped past her.

"No, don't worry about it. I had a lovely evening." Kathy responded, but her response sounded less than sincere. She sounded downright upset.

Sharon waited until the door closed behind her drama free date before she uncovered her eyes. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She cried, stomping angrily over to her coffee table to retrieve the wine glasses.

"I didn't realize you were…on a date." Brenda equally stomped, following Sharon in to the kitchen.

"You could have called, or just…not shown up on my front porch at…" Sharon glanced at the clock above her stove, "12:36 in the morning."

"I didn't know you would be on a date. I apologize." Brenda leaned up against the countertop.

"What do you even want?" Sharon pulled open her dishwasher a bit too roughly. "Fuck, Brenda Leigh. I really liked her." Sharon moaned as she washed off the wine glasses and placed them on the top rack of her dishwasher.

"Well maybe you can call her and…"

"No. You saw how she left. She doesn't want anything to do with me. What do you want Brenda?" Sharon slammed the dishwasher door closed again.

Brenda was quiet for a moment. She knew Sharon was upset with her. She had obviously hoped her plan to show up on Sharon's doorstep in the middle of the night would end differently. She had not been prepared for Sharon to be on a date. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Sharon sighed and rummaged through a drawer.

"I am, I didn't…I didn't mean to ruin your date." Brenda watched as Sharon pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Well whether you mean to or not, you're pretty good at ruining things." Sharon pulled open another cabinet and pulled out an ashtray.

Brenda grew quiet again. She watched Sharon light up a cigarette and then lean dejectedly against the counter.

"That's fair." Brenda sighed, reaching out to take the cigarette from her Captain. "I thought you didn't smoke inside." She took a puff and then handed it back.

"It's a special occasion." Sharon sarcastically retorted.

Joel made his way in to the kitchen and began weaving between Sharon's legs.

"Why'd you bring him?" Sharon scratched her forehead and stared at the cat.

"He'd be all alone if I didn't bring him." Brenda frowned, bending over to pick up the tiny cat. "Isn't that right, Joel?" The cat meowed, as if responding.

"Well, he'd better not pee on my couch." Sharon exhaled a stream of smoke and rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Brenda Leigh. We are not a couple. We are not dating. We slept together. One time. After you came crying to me when Fritz left you. What do you want from me?"

Brenda looked rather stricken by the fact that Sharon had so easily simplified their situation. "I didn't…I really like you."

"Oh stop. Please, spare me that bullshit. You don't like me. You slept with me; you had a little lesbian fling. It doesn't mean you like me or you're gay now."

"That's not fair! You can't tell me what I am or what I'm not." Brenda stomped her foot, letting Joel jump down out of her arms.

"You're not a lesbian, Brenda Leigh." Sharon pushed off the counter and butted her cigarette in the ashtray. She waved away the smoke and then lit a candle.

"How can you say that, Sharon? You weren't a lesbian until after you left your husband." Brenda cried.

"That's not fucking true," Sharon moved out of the kitchen and back to the living room. She picked up a throw pillow that had fallen off her couch and fluffed it before putting it back in place. "I have always been a lesbian, I was just in denial."

"What if I've just been in denial?" Brenda huffed.

"Honey," Sharon turned and grasped Brenda's shoulders, "this is not an argument about being gay. Maybe you are, maybe you're not. What I am arguing here is that you do not like me. I let you use me for sex. That is all it was. I _really_ wish you would just leave me the fuck alone."

"Do you…do you regret it?" Brenda acquired a hurt look that almost made Sharon's heart hurt. The _things_ this blonde woman did to her. Christ. Why couldn't the little Georgia peach just leave her alone? She had been doing so well. Kathy had been perfect. But of course Brenda couldn't let her have that. Brenda couldn't let her have anything that was easy and lovely and stress and drama free.

Sharon let go of Brenda and turned away from her, searching for something, anything to distract her. "No." She quietly responded.

"Good, because I don't regret it." Brenda reached out and grabbed Sharon by the arm, pulling her back to her.

Sharon sighed. "It was a one night thing, Brenda. You have got to stop running to me."

Brenda's eyes twitched before her lip slowly took on the façade of a pout. She looked so hurt. God, Sharon wished she would go away. She might not regret sleeping with Brenda – it had been some of the best sex of her life even if the blonde hadn't entirely grasped all the concepts of lesbian sex – but she certainly regretted the ramifications of that evening. The feelings she had for Brenda…feelings she's had even before that night, had only intensified. She had to keep telling herself it was a one night stand so she wouldn't get invested, involved in the impossible blonde. But the impossible blonde was only entangling herself further in to Sharon's life.

Reaching out, Sharon let her hand trail cautiously down Brenda's check in an unconscious motion. Brenda's eyes fell closed in contented relief. Sharon didn't want her to feel that, but she couldn't stop the desire that always raced through her body when she was near the annoying blonde. She couldn't stop her need to touch her, to comfort her when she looked upset, sad.

Their lips were touching in a matter of seconds, tongues colliding in a rough match. Brenda somehow wrestled Sharon to the couch, causing all of the throw pillows to fall to the ground. Neither woman seemed to care.

"Brenda," Sharon panted, attempting to detach herself from the Chief, though failing considerably because those luscious lips felt so good. "Brenda, stop…Brenda…we…we shouldn't be…"

Brenda sucked roughly at Sharon's lower lip before sitting up. She found herself straddling Sharon, dominating her. "I want you, Sharon Raydor." Her fingers kneaded Sharon's breasts gently.

"You have got to understand…you've…I can't…" Sharon, the usually unruffled Captain was tongue-tied.

"Why?" Brenda demanded, leaning down to kiss Sharon again.

"I hate you," Sharon moaned, wrapping her arms around Brenda to pull her in for another kiss.

"I don't think you do, Capt'n." Brenda put on her Georgia charm.

"I do," Sharon sighed, tangling her fingers in the Deputy Chief's messy hair. "You look like shit."

"I had a rough night," Brenda let her finger trail down Sharon's cheek, leaning in to kiss her again. "You don't…" Brenda sat up again, playing with a pert nipple, "you don't want to be with _her_ do you?"

Sharon bit her lip and shifted under Brenda's weight. "I liked her." She finally answered, letting her hand trail down Brenda's arm, watching her fingers as she did so.

"Are you going to try and see her again?" Brenda frowned.

"Well," Sharon pulled Brenda to her, "I don't think that would be an option now." They kissed.

Brenda pressed her forehead to Sharon's. "I am really sorry 'bout showin' up."

"I still don't believe you." Sharon shook her head, allowing her hands to snake beneath Brenda's shirt to press against her bare back.

"Are you mad that I did?" Brenda played with Sharon's slowly unraveling curls.

Sharon took a deep breath, "no."

"Then shut up and kiss me."


End file.
